11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastianus of the Holy Bone
Sebastianus of the Holy Bone (聖骨のセバスティアヌス Seikotsu no Sebasutianusu) is a member of the Punishment Squad and a subordinate of Georgius of the Rainbow. Appearance Sebastianus is a muscular young man with brown eyes and long red hair. Part of his bangs fall down between his nose and left eye while the rest fall to the left side of his face. He is dressed in a white Index's uniform, which also has a combination of Eastern and Western look to it. The collar is of traditional Japanese style, while the shirt itself has long twin tail. His armpits, knees and foots are clad in gray armor plates. Personality Sebastianus is quiet in nature and let his actions speak for words. He however, loves fighting and has quite an impulse for combat, especially if the enemy is strong. He seems to accept Elaine's love towards him, going as far as sleeping with her, but he treats her more like a trusted comrade rather than a lover. He seems having some similitaries with Samson, as the two of them wondered about theirs reasons to live. Biography Sebastianus is originally the largest relic from the Chinese Nestorius church and was known as the Silent Inviting Hand within the martial art world of China, under the Jesus Association; he was protected by Index, people within Index also called him the Living Holy Relic. Plot 'Before the War' 'Battle of Ayame Hill' 'Commencing Operation' 'Against the Witch' As soon as Lieselotte appeared, Sebastianus took the initiative with a kick, which Lieselotte easily dodged. Right after the kick, he quickly picked up rocks and threw them at her. Lieselotte disintegrated the flying rocks with her claws and asked when his attacks would hit, to which the apostle replied that they would sometimes. Sebastianus continued throwing rocks. Lieselotte then understood that he had been measuring her reaction speed by throwing the rocks differently. Sebastianus concluded after the third round of rocks that Lieselotte's reaction was truly of a monster. By the fourth time the rocks were thrown, this time was aimed at a different direction, Sebastianus threw a kick at Lieselotte, which she still dodged easily. However, the rock thrown earlier hit the ground, causing her to lose her focus for a second. Sebastianus used that chance to aimed for Lieselotte's heart. Lieselotte resisted by clawing his right eye out, but his left arm managed to penetrate her heart. Instead of dying, Lieselotte laughed, saying that Sebastianus was too interesting. Realizing that his one-hit-kill attempt failed, Sebastianus immediately rip off his own arm and backed away. Elaine supported him, swinging the blade of her sword at Lieselotte while leaving only the smallest space for Sebastianus to retreat. Despite her quick motion, she blade could only scratch Lieselotte's face. Lieselotte commended on Sebastianus' courage, slightly mocking that he would die from such a serious wound. Sebastianus replied that if possible, he would fight until death. After that, Lieselotte took the offensive. This time Sebastianus and Elaine countered together. Elaine swung her sword directly at Lieselotte, then Sebastianus kicked it upward to change its direction, enabling Elaine to perform a pincer attack with another swing. Lieselotte easily stopped the sword with her left hand while stopping Sebastianus's simultaneous kick with her right hand. However, she was unable to stop the kick of his other leg, which blew her torso off but regenerated immediately. Without any second thought, Sebastianus wrapped Elaine's sword around his remaining arm and held Lieselotte tight. Lieselotte asked what he was trying to achieve, to which he replied that she would know soon enough. Sebastianus then asked Elaine to finish both of them off. Elaine was reluctant, but when he asked her with a gentle voice that she had never heard before, she bit her lips and did a final motion, which ripped both Lieselotte and Sebastianus into pieces. 'Aftermath' Sebastianus's corpse was integrated with the Larvaes' body and turned into a Black Knight by Misao. Relationships Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton: Sebastianus fought against Elaine during their first meeting, and he defeated her. Elaine is fallen in love with him later, and the two of them are apparently a couple. Nevertheless, even if Sebastianus seems appreciating her, and allowing her love toward him, as he sleeps with her, his actual feelings for her is unknown, and seems treating her more as a comrade than a lover, and they often talk about the reason for living of people. According to his last moments in the battle, he never showed really his affection for Elaine, but he seems think her as his most trustworthy person. Lieselotte Werckmeister: They fought against each other one-to-one, because Lieselotte was impressed by his power, something she didn't do with the others members before. She even showed a bit of flirt toward him, saying he was too interesting, but just for mocking him. Georgius of the Rainbow: Not much interactions are showed between them, but he seems very loyal to him, and Sebastianus showed that he wouldn't hesitate to die for his mission. Georgius seems respecting him, as well as the fact he needed a reason for his existence. Samson of the War Hammer: When they first met, Sebastianus attacked Samson immediately, having noticed the similarity between them (capable of combat and believed that a reason was important to exist). Their battle prolonged for a day before Georgius stopped both of them. After the event, Sebastianus felt awkward talking face-to-face with Samson, and gradually ceased to talk to him much. Misao Kusakabe : Misao and Sebastianus don't have much interactions with each other, even if they are comrades in the same team. Elaine and Misao don't have really a good relationship, but Sebastianus's thoughts toward her are actually unknown, but it's probable that he doesn't hate her. Benedictus of the Bookshelf: The two of them don't have much interaction with each other, even if they are comrade in the same team. Scholastica of the Bookshelf : They are in the same team, but they don't have really interaction with each other. Powers&Abilities *'Martial arts expert': Sebastianus is an extremely powerful Chinese martial artist. His attack and defense had strength that equaled to spells cast by magi, therefore he can fight hand-to-hand against magical artifacts without aids, a feat that seem like a miracle. His breathes are described as like a holy phrase from Bible being exalted and his movement alone can perform exorcisms. In addition, his years of training make him extremely muscular but also very agile, enabling him to attack with both speed and power. Trivia *His name "Sebastianus" is the name of a Saint, who has been Christian Saint and martyr, tortured and killed by the Roman Emperor Diocletian. He is one of the most common Saints venerated by the Roman Catholic and Orthodox Churches. *With Misao and Georgius, Sebastianus is the only one member who hadn't been killed by Lieselotte's Phantasmgoria. *Ironically, similar to his Black Knight counterpart, his right eye was also damaged in battle. *Physically, he looks similar to Hwang from Tekken series. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Before Story's protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Warriors Category:Index